Telecommunications systems use hierarchical networks to allocate resources and distribute communication traffic. The term “hierarchical networks” denotes a common network topology in “central” nodes are coupled to (and provide services to) numerous “intermediate” nodes, which in turn are each coupled to numerous end devices which provide services directly to customers. In fixed wireless networks in particular, high-bandwidth switching nodes, such as, for example, class V switches, correspond to central nodes of the fixed wireless network that serve a plurality of base stations. The plurality of base stations in turn correspond to “intermediate transport nodes” of the wireless network that directly serve individual customer premises equipment (CPE).
Since, in hierarchical networks, each switching node generally serves multiple base stations, there are typically far fewer switching nodes than base stations in a given network. As the cost of telecommunication transactions between a base station and a switching node is proportional to the distance between them, it is cost-effective for the switching nodes to be proximally located to the base stations and there is a need to centrally locate switching nodes amongst its constituent base stations.
Owing to the relative disparity in numbers of devices, the relationship between the switching nodes and the base stations can be more easily adjusted by changing the location of the relatively few switching nodes, than by adjusting the locations of the relatively greater numbers of base stations. Also, adjusting the locations of the switching nodes relative to the base stations is more feasible because it is not possible to move the base stations and maintain the same geographic coverage area.
Furthermore, and of particular importance, in any given network, some of the switching nodes may be fixed installations, which cannot be moved to accommodate an optimized network configuration. There is therefore a need to optimize the locations of those switches that are not subject to preexisting location constraints and whose location can be varied, subject to whatever fixed conditions, i.e. fixed switching node locations, that preexist in the network.